quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Quake Engine
The Ultimate Quake Engine (UQE) is a Source port by Jacques Krige for Quake and Quake II. Other supported games include Hexen II and Doom3. It focuses mainly on bugfixing and compatibility with contemporary systems, while remaining true to the original look and feel of the game. UQE comes with a manual outlining the required steps to run the engine, and additional steps explaining how to do the extra features listed below. Includes Fmod for playback. You can download UQE from here . You can also visit the author's main page here. Quake UQE supports Quake as well as the mission packs Scourge of Armagon and Dissolution of Eternity. The latest version is v1.13 Features (Q1) * Support for external music, Either .OGG .MP3 or .WAV files are supported. * Support for high resolution displays, 4K is also supported. * Improved Windows 10 compatibility. * Improved rendering, now textures are more true to the software renderer removing the blurred look of the OpenGL renderer, But also keeping a midway point between the two, Making the game sharper. * Classic rendering mode option, Set the texture mode to "point sampled" to enable, Optionaly set the resolution to 640x480. * Colored Lightning support with .lit files. * Support for Quake II Styled skyboxes. * External BSP Textures support, Both .TGA and .JPEG file types are supported. * External multi mdl skins support, Both .TGA and .JPEG file types are supported. * Support for .PK3 File types. Solving Issues (Q1) If you are experiencing issues running the engine, You must download the Visual C++ Redistributable for Virtual Studio 2015 here Quake II UQE is also available for Quake 2, supporting both mission packs The Reckoning and Ground Zero. The latest version is v3.23. Features (Q2) * Support for external music in .ogg .wav and .mp3 format. * Classic rendering mode option, Set the texture mode to "point sampled" to enable, Optionaly set the resolution to 640x480. * Anisotropic filtering support. * Fmod support. * Improved Windows 10 compatibility. * Support for High Resolution displays, 4K is also supported. * Wireframe mode, set gl_wireframe 1 to enable. Can be used for testing and seeing how the engine works. * Improved cinematics playback, cinematics now look more true to the software renderer. * External BSP Textures support, Both .TGA and .JPEG file types are supported. * External multi mdl skins support, Both .TGA and .JPEG file types are supported. * Support for .PK3 File types. * Improved rendering, now textures are more true to the software renderer removing the blurred look of the OpenGL renderer, But also keeping a midway point between the two, Making the game sharper. Solving Issues (Q2) If you are experiencing issues running the engine, You must download the visual C++ Redistributable for Visual Studio 2013 here. Reporting Bugs If you found a bug or might help you can use the author's contact page here. Alternatively, you can contact Vorknkx, who enjoys testing UQE and reporting bugs to the author. Category:Quake source ports